


A Fighter's Soul Love

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Fighters, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Vision - Freeform, love struggle, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Choukoku doesn't expect anything from people in general, always being alone. Yuko bumps into her, trying to have fun with the girl. Seeing the world the same way, admiring each other, Yuko wants to reinforce that feeling they both share for a true love hard to find...





	A Fighter's Soul Love

Choukoku was fighting a man in a street fight, in the middle of a wild crowd. She was bleeding and exhausted.

Choukoku : GAAAAH..!!!!!!! GG..!!!! HAN..!!!!!!

Man : COME ON, GET UP !!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her)

Choukoku : (trying to protect herself, struggling) KKK..!!!!!!!!! GRAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

She hit him back, determination and rage crossing her face. The crowd was screaming, throwing bottles of beer on the ground, making noise.

Man : (kicking her brutally) IT WON’T BE ENOUGH TO PAY YOUR DEBTS, HUH ???!!! IT’S KINDA LAATE !!!! (laughing mockingly)

Choukoku : GGG..!!!!!! I… (stood up) I HAVEN’T GIVEN UP YET..!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting the man relentlessly, not letting him the time to retaliate, screaming, almost crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The man was K.O, Choukoku falling on the ground, suffering, her left arm injured, taking the money that someone threw at her feet. The crowd left the place, taking the man with them. She sat, thinking about her mother who was in a bad condition, tears coming out. She promised her to pay for the care but knew that the small amount of money that she had wasn’t enough as she also needed to pay her mother’s debts.

Yuko : Hey Choukoku, you’re okay ?!

Choukoku looked up, a bit surprised when she saw Yuko, this one smiling nicely at her, giving her a wipe.

Yuko : (smiling) Normally it should be fine.

Choukoku, serious, took the wipe and put it on her arm. All the injuries on her face and body were gone.

Choukoku : (stood up) Thanks…

Yuko : You’re always strong !!

Choukoku : This is not enough.

Yuko : Don’t be too hard with yourself ! If it’s not working well today, tomorrow will be better !

Choukoku : (leaving) It’s the kind of thing that I hear most of the time… Everyday is same for me.

Yuko : (following her) Eh ?? Well, let’s say that one day it’ll be better !! (smiling)

Choukoku : I don’t believe in miracles.

Yuko : Eeeeh, girl you’re depressing you know, I’m trying to make you smile !!

Choukoku : You’re always optimistic Yuko, I don’t know how you do it… Why are you following me anyway ?!

Yuko : (playful) I want to stay a little with my friend !!

Choukoku : (serious) I don’t have any friend and I don’t need one.

Yuko : (smiling) Hahaha, you..

Choukoku : This is the truth, I’m serious.

Yuko : Girl hey, what the fuck are you saying ??!! What are we in Majijo, aren’t we a family ??!!

Choukoku : You’re all comrades, I don’t have any real friend.

Yuko : WHAT ???!!! Ho, you’re harsh !! 

She suddenly understood what Choukoku really meant and became serious.

Choukoku : That’s what is it, I’m not gonna pretend anything.

Yuko : (serious) Girl if you don’t have friends how can you relate in life ?!

Choukoku : I prefer to stay alone and only trust myself. Don’t need that kind of friendship thing or whatever it is… 

Yuko : Hmm that’s quite cold and sad.

Choukoku : In life you can’t count on others but only on yourself. This way you won’t be disappointed by anyone. The more you get closer to someone, the more you get hurt…

Yuko : (stopped walking, wondering) Hmm… guess you’re true somehow… But !! (walking) Living alone is not a good thing you know, you also hurt yourself, it’s suffering !

Choukoku : It makes you stronger.

Yuko : (smiling) You’re right, and you’re a strong samurai ! But you at least need a partner with who to share your life, how is it ??

Choukoku : I don’t believe in love either.

Yuko : EH ????!!!! Oooh come on, that’s too depressing !!

Choukoku : (smiled) I’m a natural depressive girl.

Yuko : Aah you smiled, it means that I make you laugh hahaha !!

Choukoku : (blushed) That’s not that…

Yuko : Well… listen… if you don’t have any friend, please let me become yours okay ?? (smiling) 

Choukoku looked at her, a bit surprised, not knowing what to say as Yuko kept smiling.

Yuko : The most important is not about having plenty around you, numbers don’t mean anything anyway ! Everyone knows that close friends are just a few ones, we call the rest… hem… euh… I don’t know, we’re all just real friends but I mean… if you have at least someone who thinks of you, believe in you and on who you can trust then it’s fine, right ? (smiled) 

Choukoku didn’t say anything, still looking at her, wondering how this girl could stay so positive all the time and always smiling.

Yuko : So… I need to go to the shop there, come on !!

Choukoku : Eh ???!!!

Yuko : I need to buy new sportswear clothes, look at my pants !

Choukoku : (mocking, smiling) Those are old…

Yuko : Yeah, I also need snapbacks !!

Choukoku : Hah ???!!!

Yuko : I broke them in recent fights… Don’t you need one ??

Choukoku : Yes, but..

Yuko : (grabbed her by the arm, excited) Okay Fighter, let’s gooo !!!!!

Choukoku had no choice, Yuko dragging her to the shop. 30 mins later they came out and bought 2 cans of energy drinks, walking in the streets, drinking.

Yuko : Hm, Choukoku… (drinking) I think you should join Rappappa.

Choukoku : Tss… I’m not interested. (drinking)

Yuko : Why not ??!! You’d be good with us, you’re really strong, totally a Rappappa ! I’ve always thought about asking you…

Choukoku : I’m a fighter, I don’t belong to that kind of thing. 

Yuko : You have your freedom, I want you to be my successor !

Choukoku : WHAT ?????!!!!!

Yuko : Girl I’m not gonna be eternal you know… that’s why I choose you cause if tomorrow I die or anything…

Choukoku : (shaking her head, smiling) You’re dumb ! No hey, honestly I don..

Yuko : JUST KIDDIN HAHAHA !!!!!! Of course it won’t be you !!

Choukoku : You, really…

Yuko : Hahahaha !!!! I scared you, right ??!! You were freaking out, already thinking shit what am I gonna do in there ???!!! Listening to everyone’s love dramas, will I be able to focus on my prayers ????!!!! My ki is blocked, help me kamis !!!! I need to eat, drink, pray, train, sleep, I don’t have place for fucking !!!! I eat training, I drink training, I sleep training, I live training girl so what’s love doing here ??!!

Choukoku : (laughed) Hahahaha !!!! (shaking her head)

Yuko watched her laughing, a smile on her face, happy to see Choukoku like this.

Yuko : You’re gorgeous when you’re smiling…

Choukoku : (a bit embarrassed) It’s embarrassing…

Yuko : People want to see you smiling more like that, it’s sexy !!

Choukoku : I’m not like you… (smiling)

Yuko : Haha !! You can’t beat me !!! (kicking her in a playful way)

Choukoku : Hey..!! (smiling, trying to protect herself)

Yuko : (still playing, punching her in the stomach) Choukokuuuu !!! Yeah my friend, bam bam bam paf !!!

Choukoku : (laughing) Stoop..!! Yuko..!!!

Yuko : Come on let’s go somewhere !!

Choukoku : Eh ????!!!! Where the hell you want to take me this time ???!!!

Yuko : We can go to an amusement park… no I’m kidding but let’s go training !

Choukoku : (surprised) Since when you’ve started training now ??!!

Yuko : When I see you I just want to train, it’s motivating !

Choukoku : Really…

Yuko : Ok, let’s begin !!! Aaaaah !!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : Ho hey wait..!!!! WAAAH !!!!!!!! Damn you..!!!

Yuko : Hahaha !!!

Choukoku : I wasn’t ready !!!! You said you wanted to go somewhere for that !!!

Yuko : Too late hehehe, yaaaaah !!!!!!!!! (jumping on Choukoku, both of them falling on the ground)

Choukoku : You won’t get me..!!! (trying to choke her without really doing it for real)

Yuko looked at her, smiling without doing anything. This eye contact troubled Choukoku a bit, this one getting off of her. Yuko got up. 

Yuko : Your feelings always take over when you’re about to finish your opponents… You never cross the line, you have a big heart.

Choukoku : (a little embarrassed) Of course, I’m not gonna kill anyone… It’s all about controlling yourself.

Yuko : Yeah, I know but with you we can feel it’s different, you have this wisdom inside. You don’t want to hurt, whatever the circumstances.

Choukoku : (blushing) I’m not a cat either… I’m not gonna hurt my friend…

Yuko : (big smile, teasing) You said I’m your friend ????

Choukoku : (little smile) What’s with that stupid face ??!! You look like a child…

Yuko : So you love me finally !!

Choukoku : I never hated you !

Yuko : Glad to hear it, we can date each other then !!

Choukoku : What ???!!!

Yuko : HAHAHAHA !!!!! Just kiddin !!!!

Choukoku : (laughing, shaking her head) Tss…

Yuko : Hahaha !!! Hey, I made you laugh more than anyone else could since you entered in Majijo !! That’s a record ! 

Choukoku : (laughing) Come on…

Yuko : Okay, let’s go home ! Where’s your place ?

Choukoku : This way…

The 2 girls walked in silence, hands in the pocket. Few mins later they arrived in front of Choukoku’s place, a garage. Choukoku opened it, going inside, Yuko following her. There was Choukoku’s tuned car between some training stuff, the bedroom and the bathroom. Yuko was looking at the car, seeing how perfectly clean it was. She was very interested about tuning, like most of the yankiis but more than the others. She sat in Choukoku’s vehicle.

Choukoku : (putting her clothes away) Nice, right ? You can reach 230 in just 3 secs easily. 

Yuko : Really ??!! Daamn ! (She tried it, using the handbrake) WOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Choukoku smiled, seeing the girl having fun.

Yuko : (stopped the engine) Mine has 235 but only in 5 secs !! (getting out of the car)

Choukoku : That’s more than what I have and you’re complaining ??!! (laughing)

Yuko : I just wanted you reacting on this fact !!

Choukoku : Tss, hahaha !!!

Yuko : Your garage is good, really. Ah how’s your mother doing by the way ?

Choukoku : (a bit sad) It’s not getting worse but… I need to get more money to help her…

Yuko : I see… Well, I can help you for that, how much do you need ??

Choukoku : No I refuse, I’ll solve this myself !

Yuko : Come on, you’re in trouble Choukoku I see it ! Let me help you !

Choukoku : No this is my business !!! I don’t need anyone, thanks !!!

Yuko : You can’t handle it all by yourself, that’s why friends are here !!!

Choukoku : Stop please !!!!!!! I said this is my own problem, not yours !!!! I’m a fighter, I’ll sort myself out of this.

Yuko looked at her, a bit distraught, not knowing what to do, seeing Choukoku’s expression. She finally gave up.

Yuko : (sighed) All right… but if you need me, I’ll be here for you okay ?!

Choukoku nodded as a thanks, serious. 

Yuko : (smiled, suddenly noticing Choukoku’s furniture) Hey you’ve got plenty video games, woooh !!! (taking some of them)

Choukoku : (smiled) Wanna play ?

Yuko : Yeah !! 

The 2 started to play. Choukoku had plenty about war, adventure, fighting and a few about football and basketball.

Choukoku : You suck !!

Yuko : Hey, it’s not because I’m Majijo leader that I win all the time !! It’s 3-1, I can score another goal you know ! You’re really tough aaah..!!! Shit !!!!!!

Choukoku : 4-1 !!! Ooh !!

Yuko : 4-2 now !!! Well, I’m not in the game today…

Choukoku : (smiled) Definitely not !

Yuko : Next time will be better. Okay I’m gonna go now, it was fun ! (serious, standing up, leaving) If you wanna meet tomorrow for training just call me.

Choukoku : (walking her out to the garage door) No prob.

Suddenly Yuko tried to hit her but Choukoku immediately stopped her, both of them looking at each other, serious.

Yuko : Always on your guard.

Choukoku : Always.

They kept staring at each other, having a lot of mutual respect and somehow measured admiration. When they talked between them a few times, it was a feeling of a great understanding of life struggles, fighting, experience, putting them on the same level, very mature. Yuko gave her a cool handshake and their eyes met again. They both didn’t move, feeling suddenly a tension around them. Choukoku was unable to react, though she really wanted to but Yuko was troubling her. Hesitation was for Yuko, who got so much respect for Choukoku, not sure of how she was feeling. She finally slowly grabbed Choukoku’s forearm, looking at her, a bit anxious. Choukoku had her eyes on Yuko’s hand, feeling a good sensation inside of her. She then looked at the Majijo boss, her heart beating suddenly fast, trying to find answers into the girl’s eyes. 

Yuko slowly got her face closer to Choukoku, confident, closed her eyes and kissed her. She watched the MMA girl’s reaction, this one not taking her eyes off of her, not moving. Yuko looked at her lips, her face and was about to kiss her again as Choukoku grabbed Yuko’s forearm, returning the favor. They kissed again, faster now that everything was starting. Choukoku pushed gently Yuko up against the wall and stopped for 2 secs, staring at her. This one smiled as Choukoku kissed her. Yuko touched the MMA girl’s chest, Choukoku lifting Yuko up and carrying the girl to her car, putting her down in the front seat. Choukoku was on her top, staring at her. She took her own clothes off, revealing her muscles. Yuko touched her, impressed though she didn’t really show it but Choukoku knew how she was feeling and smiled a little. Yuko did the same by taking her own clothes off too. Choukoku blushed, seeing how beautiful was her body, the girl having muscles too. Not as much as she had but… quite visible. Yuko smiled, having noticed Choukoku’s expression, and this one kissed her, happy. She left kisses on her body and Yuko blushed, her heart beating fast. They kissed for a while before Choukoku kissed her ear and necked her, Yuko closing her eyes, starting to react. Choukoku kissed her chest, doing the same to her belly, feeling how Yuko’s body was giving more signals. She slowly removed Yuko’s bra, blushing a bit when she looked at her boobs. She was confused, not being able to breathe normally. Yuko smiled at her like saying that it was okay and Choukoku looked at her belly. She was wondering how Yuko could be so calm, confident, relax. Unlike her, she was so tense, Yuko was troubling her more, thinking about the girl’s reputation.

Yuko : (eyes closed, whispering) Choukoku…

Choukoku, hesitating, slowly sucked her nipples while glancing at her, nervous. She continued, licking her tits, feeling Yuko’s body reacting but without this one opening her eyes. She was wondering if it was good, doubting of herself. She then put slowly her hand in Yuko’s panties, rubbing her warm pussy. She smiled shyly, reassured somehow that Yuko couldn’t see her, it was better like that, enough embarrassment ! Seeing the girl with her eyes closed was exciting as well. Choukoku slowly pulled down the girl’s panties, dazzled. When she looked back at Yuko, this one was staring at her, smiling, thing that almost scared her, feeling caught ! Yuko pulled the MMA girl to her, whispering in her ear.

Yuko : Do it baby….

Choukoku was electrocuted. Yuko had just called her “baby” with such a way that almost made her cum… Well, not exactly, but oh goddammit it was close !! Choukoku slowly kissed her, deciding not to hesitate anymore. It was like a street fight, she wanted the leader so she had to take her straight away ! She kissed her belly before kissing her lips and slowly put one finger inside her.

Yuko : Aahhh..!!

Choukoku felt how Yuko’s pussy was wet and quickly put a second finger inside while kissing her. She couldn’t believe that she was fucking Majijo’s boss right now. A girl who was always confident, never showing weaknesses, happy to live, respected… and this girl was in her car. Choukoku smiled, thrusting her faster and deeper. 

Choukoku : (whispering) Yuko…. (kissing)

Yuko : (eyes closed) Aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Yes..!!!! Oohhh Choukoku..!!!!

Choukoku kept going, wanting to make her crazy. For Yuko, it was a sweet torture, the MMA girl making her feel so special. She felt like she could give her entire trust to her, letting a part of herself go but not completely. Choukoku could see that the girl, though she enjoyed it, was holding herself a bit and it excited her even more, accelerating.

Yuko : OOHHH..!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (whispering while thrusting her harder) You’re too hot honey….(kissing) dammit..!!!

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku kissed her before carefully sucking her pussy. She felt Yuko’s hands caressing her head and licked her.

Choukoku : (smiled) You’re so good….

Yuko : Ooohhhh babyy..!!! Fuck..!! Oooohhhhh fuck..!!!! Yes !!!!! Aahhh aaaahhhhh..!!!!!

Choukoku looked at her, smiling a bit, almost in admiration. When Yuko stared at her with an irresistible sex smile, she stopped, hypnotized. Yuko bit her lip, pulling slowly the girl to her, hugging her. She stroked her hair, Choukoku finding how great it was somehow to feel this sweet touch over her head. Yuko smiled at her, a little smile that Choukoku returned, a game of provocation between the two.

Choukoku : You’re good at disturbing people, aren’t you ?

Yuko : (looking in her eyes) Probably… 

Choukoku smiled a bit and took her delicately out of her car, carrying her, going to the bed that was at a few meters behind the vehicle, between her stuff. She laid her down, the 2 kissing for a while. Yuko pinned her down, looking her right in the eyes. Choukoku’s heart was beating fast, just contemplating her. Yuko started to move her hips and for a sec, Choukoku thought that she was really about to cum. She looked at her body, hardly believing that Yuko was here, over her, having sex together. She knew that the girl was popular with people around, almost all of them wanting to fuck her. Yuko could have chosen anyone, it wouldn’t have been difficult but… she chose her, no one else, and the MMA girl felt that she was really honest. The Majijo leader was thinking too, feeling really good with Choukoku. Usually when people were in the bed with her, they were all proud to be with ‘Oshima Yuko’ because of her status and her beauty, showing off but nothing more. She was suffering from a lack of true love, not finding someone serious enough to be happy with. Here there wasn’t any of that, any domination or anything either and it wasn’t her style as she was more like into finding a complicity, a real connection with the person, playing, but not with people’s feelings… being accepted just like she was, loved and respected like she dreamed to. Choukoku was the only one to her eyes who was truly loving her, always staying herself, not showing off, sincere. As she was overexcited most of the time, she appreciated to find someone who could stop or slowing her down a litte. She smiled, slowly kissing her. She stopped for a sec, kissing her forehead, looking at her. She necked the MMA girl, kissing her chest, Choukoku feeling chills going through her entire body. The Majijo boss sucked her boobs, kissed them, troubling more Choukoku who was enjoying it. She kissed her belly and bit her ears, hearing the MMA girl moaning. It was fuckin good to hear her like that ! She looked at her, slowly rubbing her pussy. 

Choukoku : AAAHHHH..!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Yuko kissed her pussy and sucked it, sucking hard.

Choukoku : OOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHH..!!!!!!! GG..!!!!!!

Yuko smiled while sucking her, an irresistible smile that could almost make people faint. 

Yuko : (smiling) I guess it’s really intense…. (slowly licking her up and down and from side to side)

Choukoku : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY FUCK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She wanted to explode, couldn’t believe how fuckin great Yuko was. The sensation was indescribable, feeling like she was on a roller coaster. Yuko sucked her clit, bit it, stopping for a few secs before licking and playing with it.

Choukoku : (eyes closed) OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOD AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She couldn’t touch Yuko’s head, hitting the bed with her fist instead, struggling.

Choukoku : (eyes closed) YEEEEEEESSS OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : It’s hard, right…? (tongue fucked her)

Choukoku : OOOOOHHHHHH PLEAAAASE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Hang on baby…. (kept torturing her)

Choukoku : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (smiled while fucking her) Mmm…. you’re great….

Choukoku : OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko watched her, thrusting her at the same time.

Choukoku : (looking at her, weak, panting) Ho..Honey..!!

Yuko smiled, feeling her cumming. She accelerated, thrusting her deeper.

Yuko : (whispering) Yees…. (kissing her)

Choukoku : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko moaned, watching her.

Choukoku : NOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed)

Yuko : (eyes closed, moaning) Babyy..!!

Choukoku : (panting, breathless, fingering her hard, bed creaking) I’m here..!!!

Yuko : (eyes closed) Oohhh babyyy..!!!! Yes..!!!!!! Aaahhhh..aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed)

Choukoku : HAANGH..!!!!

Yuko : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS CHOUKOKUUUUU OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku stopped, falling on her body, exhausted. This one caressed her head, looking at the ceiling. Choukoku put herself at her side. Slowly, Yuko laid on her top, kissing her forehead before kissing her lips. 

Yuko : (whispering) I love you….

She got off the bed, covering herself with the sheet.

Choukoku : (a bit anxious) Where are you going ??!!

Yuko : Just next… (she quickly put on her clothes)

Even if Choukoku found the girl sexy with her way of dressing herself, she wanted to know where she was going, afraid of losing her ! She looked behind her, looking for other clothes but with all her stuff around, it was quite a mess. She heard the garage door quickly opening and closing and immediately turned around.

Choukoku : Yuko !!!!

Yuko was gone. She panicked a bit, wondering if finally the girl didn’t just left her right now ! She rushed to the door, grabbing her shirt and sweatpants at the same time, quickly putting them on.

Choukoku : Dammit..!!!

She opened the door but unfortunately didn’t see the Rappappa girl around. Now… she was really worried.

Yuko : Yo !!

Choukoku jumped, looking up.

Choukoku : WHAT THE HELL..????!!!!

Yuko was on the rooftop, stretching !

Yuko : (big smile) So good !!

Choukoku blushed, relieved to see that the girl was finally there. She sighed, smiling.

Choukoku : What are you doing Jackie Chan ??!!

Yuko : Hahaha !!! (smoking) There’s a good view from here at night !!

Choukoku : Yes…

Yuko : Careful, I’m gonna jump !!

Choukoku : Ho wait, you’re not..

BOM !!!!!

Yuko : AIIE !!! TITIITIII..!!!!!

Choukoku : Are you okay ??????!!!!!!

Yuko : Yeah hahahaa !!! I think I should stop playing the kamikaze… (stood up)

Choukoku : (laughing) You’re definitely crazy !!

They returned inside. Yuko smoked again.

Yuko : I’m gonna take a shower !

Choukoku : Ok…

Yuko : (sexy smile) Wanna join me…?

Choukoku : N-No it’s ok..!!! I..I’ll go after !!

The girl was troubling her enough like that, she didn’t want to make it worse. Yuko smiled, aware of the effect she had on her. 

Yuko : (smiling) I won’t be long….

Choukoku : (looked down, embarrassed) Take your time…

Yuko closed the bathroom door. Choukoku let herself fall into the bed, looking at the ceiling. 15 mins later Yuko came out. Choukoku got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, glancing at her before quickly closing the door. The 20 mins spent there seemed to be an eternity for her. Finally out, she was about to put some of her stuff away when she suddenly stopped, surprised to see Yuko sleeping in the bed with clothes on ! She stood there, watching her, finding this moment particularly sweet. She tiptoed over to the bed, getting slowly into, next to her, not wanting to wake her up. She contemplated her a few secs before slowly and tenderly kissing her forehead, bracing her arms on either side of her shoulders. She felt reassured and thought that she’d do anything to protect her. Thinking about her upcoming battle and her problems around, she frowned, wondering, worried. Suddenly she felt Yuko stirring up in the bed, hitting her on her face ! Choukoku put her hand on her painful nose, surprised. Well, the girl was dreaming hard apparently ! She protected herself, seeing Yuko hitting her inconsciously again and suddenly stopping. Yuko touched her chest, smiling in her sleep and moved closer to her. Choukoku finally fell asleep a few mins later.

She had nightmares, as usual, dreaming about herself drowning in the ocean or getting shot in her back. But all of this disappeared instantaneously as she slowly waked up and looked next to her.

Yuko : (smiling, whispering) Hello…

Choukoku : (surprised, about to jump) He..Hello..!!

Yuko : Had a good night…?

Choukoku : Y..Yes…

Yuko : (smiled) You’re so beautiful when you sleep… (slowly kissing her)

Choukoku : You too… (shy smile)

Yuko : (on her back, hood over her head, arms crossed, yawning) I could sleep for hours here…

Choukoku : (not seeing any inconvenience) You can if you want…

Yuko : (smiling) I have to go to Majijo area…

Choukoku : I’ll get us breakfast… (quickly got out of the bed)

Yuko smiled, closing her eyes, arms still crossed. When Choukoku came back, she was sleeping. The MMA girl put the breakfast on the small table next to the bed and sat. Suddenly, Yuko surprised her by pinning her down on the bed, serious.

Yuko : All right, let’s go !

Removing her hoodie, she started to do some push-ups over the girl, looking into her eyes.

Choukoku : E..EH ??!!

Yuko : Let’s train a bit.

Choukoku saw that she was really serious and not taking her eyes off of her, thing that was disturbing her a bit. Right now, she felt like Yuko was fucking her, also wondering if she was not teasing her ! Hearing her breathing warmly with her face close to hers had something so sexual, getting Choukoku aroused.

Yuko : (whispering) Don’t move…

Choukoku either didn’t take her eyes off of the Majijo boss. This one stole her a kiss, smiling while keep doing her push-ups. She stopped 50 secs later, tired. Choukoku looked at the girl who was still above her, catching her breath. It was too hot. She was really awake now and thought if it was like that every morning she wouldn’t mind at all ! Too bad that Yuko had her shirt. Yuko looked at her, feeling how much the girl enjoyed it.

Yuko : It’s nice to see you under like that…. (little sexy smile)

Choukoku : (smiled, little laugh) Too much temptation over here….

Yuko smiled, slowly kissing her. Choukoku really wanted her, now. She rolled over her, surprising a bit Yuko, smiling. She imitated her by doing push-ups over her too, looking in her eyes. Yuko bit her lip, almost making Choukoku crazy. She looked at her muscles, smiling, before focusing her attention on the girl. She found Choukoku really sexy, her heart beating fast, losing herself into Choukoku’s eyes. She wanted to offer her enough love, knowing how much Choukoku was suffering. It hurt her, wanting to give what she herself didn’t have before, making the girl happy. She was tempted to kiss her just to confuse her nicely a little and also feel her soft lips against hers, but was happy to see her bra, half naked just above her eyes. Now it was like Choukoku was fucking her. She lifted up her shirt a little, seeing Choukoku who wanted to laugh while trying to stay focused on what she was doing. Yuko laughed quietly, carefully taking off her shirt without interrupting or even hitting her intentionally. Choukoku had now her eyes fixed on Yuko’s bra and the Majijo boss felt that her arms were trembling, the seduction was working so easily. Choukoku looked back at her eyes, trying to stay focused but Yuko smiled, a smile defying her, meaning how she was gonna handle that now. Choukoku’s heart was racing but as if it wasn’t enough, Yuko removed her bra ! Poor Choukoku !!

Yuko : (whispering) You’re fucked baby…. (smiling)

Choukoku suddenly fell on her, accidentally.

Choukoku : Ah..!!!!

Yuko : Hehee…. you can’t resist me…. mmm…. (kissing)

Choukoku : (smiling) You tease…. (kissing) You’re troubling me…. (kissing, kissing her boobs)

Yuko : (whispering, smiling) Really…? (kissing her faster)

Choukoku : (whispering, smiling) I should lock you here…. (kissing faster) I think I’m gonna do that…. (kissing)

Yuko : (smiling, whispering) You have no idea how much you’re turning me on…. (kissing, necking her, biting her ear)

Choukoku : I’m gonna increase the level then…. (kissing)

Yuko rolled over, pinning Choukoku beneath her, smiling, biting her lip. 

Yuko : (whispering, smiling) Just try…. (kissing)

The 2 girls kissed each other faster.

Yuko : My girls are waiting me…. (kissing, getting off the bed)

Choukoku : Ok.

They took a shower, sharing only a kiss, no touch. Once outside Choukoku’s place, they walked without holding hands, just like 2 members of a gang, hands in the pocket, normal. They arrived in Majijo territory, seeing Sado, Black, Torigoya, Shibuya and Gekikara waiting for Yuko. After this one greeted them with their usual gang handshake, Sado looked at Choukoku who stayed a bit away from them. She smiled, a smile that meant a lot of things. Choukoku looked away, a bit embarrassed. Gakuran came, seeing how Choukoku was staring at Yuko and immediately teased the MMA girl, putting her arm around her shoulders, asking if she really fucked her. She wanted to know how wide was Yuko’s pussy cause she wanted to fuck her too. Choukoku gave her a serious look, Gakuran laughing. The Rappappas teased Yuko, saying that it was rare if she was kissing someone in front of them, cause Yuko was often acting in a friendly way with a new partner… not like a couple, which could confuse people sometimes who didn’t know her ! They were happy for their leader, all quietly and patiently waiting to see the 2 girls kissing each other… but Choukoku wasn’t the type of being demonstrative ! Yuko laughed, looking at her with a smile, feeling that the girl guessed what they were all thinking, knowing that she didn’t like that. The Rappappa boss didn’t want to force her. All knew Choukoku’s personality and were not surprised, not expecting to see a kiss coming from her but teased her anyway, making this one smile. Yuko then played, kicking Gekikara, Shibuya and Torigoya, these ones trying to avoid her or giving back the kicks, having fun. Choukoku watched Yuko, silent, smiling, seeing this one telling funny stuff to her Rappappas while imitating the robots’s dance that they saw in shops, all laughing. Yuko hit Sado and Black’s stomachs in a playful way too, not letting them retaliate, relentlessly hitting Sado. After a few secs she came slowly to Choukoku, talking a bit in private with her.

Yuko : You’re okay ?

Choukoku : Yes…

Yuko : There are somes troubles around, we’re gonna control the area.

Choukoku : Ok…

Yuko smiled before returning to her Rappappas. Choukoku wanted to kiss her and couldn’t help but watched the girl talking with the others. She joined them, staying near to Yuko. They decided to leave the place, Choukoku walking close to Yuko, this one brieftly touching her, the others noticing them, smiling. Choukoku was embarrassed, looking down. The Rappappas walked ahead of the 2 girls who slowed down a bit. Yuko looked at Choukoku, smiling while they walked in synch, hands in their pockets. She looked back in front of her, both of them serious, silent.

 

End of the story, thank you for reading guys.

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful love between them. Choukoku fucking Yuko in the car first, knowing that the girl loves tuning so much, especially her vehicle ! The two make a great couple...


End file.
